


Darling, if you only knew.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [71]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Connor has some issues., Double update today, Drabble, Ferris wheel kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nothing that can't be resolved with a nice kiss, Oneshot, we truly deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: “I can't believe you're such an idiot sometimes, Connor Stevens.”





	Darling, if you only knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Fantasy." By Mariah Carey.
> 
>  
> 
> I had this in my drafts since like november and I think it’s time to post it on ao3...

It’s been three minutes. Three long minutes. Longer than his life. Longer than anything he’s come to experience so far. It felt like listening to the incessant noise of the clock ticking, loud and slowly as the air around him’s becoming heavy, almost suffocating. He feels the soft brush of fingers caressing his skin, his voice sweet and soft like feather telling him to open his eyes. Connor does and, as predicted, there are worried eyes staring back at him from across the seat of the cabin.

 “Baby, you could have told me you couldn’t make it.” 

 Jude sounds sad, apologetic. Connor takes one long look at his face as he struggles to work on his breathing. As long as he doesn’t watch, it’ll be okay, right? It won’t happen anything if he keeps his eyes closed. 

 Jude’s brow’s raised, his fingers coming to brush against his cold wrist. Connor’s heart skips beats at the soft touch of skin, his heart fluttering in his chest as soon as sweet words are being whispered in his ear. When did Jude has shifted from his seat to sit next to Connor in the small confined space? What if the weight of the cabin is now unbalanced and- No. He doesn't even want to start thinking about the possibility.

 “Baby. Talk to me.”

 Connor tries his best to comply but words are simply stuck in his throat, along with his heart and what’s left of his dignity.

 "I’m..” he tries. Then, he inhales sharply through his nose. _“I’m fine.”_

 “You are clearly not fine. You are sweating.”

Connor often forgets how easy is for Jude to tell if he's lying, especially when the sweat drooling over his forehead isn't exactly helping his case in the slightest.

“I just.. you were so thrilled to go for a ride on here that I just-” _Had to fight my fear of heights,_ Connor thinks bitterly, unable to finish the sentence. He's embarrassed enough without having to explain to Jude that his boyfriend is afraid of getting on a Ferris wheel. What if Jude just laughs at him? Call him a weak or something? He just wanted to make Jude happy. He thought that his love for Jude was strong enough to make all of his fears disappear and he was truly convinced that, once he was stuck in the air with no way of getting out, he was going to be just fine. But clearly, it doesn't work like that and now Jude looks disappointed _at him._

“You could have told me.” Jude says, his voice small and thick with sadness. Connor blindly reaches out for Jude's hand, intertwining their fingers together. He breathes sharply through his nose as he hears Jude say.

“We've been together for six months.. it's not like you needed to impress me. You never did.”  
  
Connor sighs, knowing that Jude's right. He always is.

“I just can't believe you had the nerve to come up here despite knowing that you couldn't stand the height!” Jude now sounds pissed off, his hand suddenly leaves Connor's. Connor makes an unhappy noise from his throat, panicking when he tries to reach out for Jude's hand once again and Jude just dodges his touch. Jude's really angry, then. He should have known. God. Why is so hot in here? He needs a napkin, or just... touch lands on his own two feet. Probably the latter more.

“I can't believe you're such an idiot sometimes, Connor Stevens.”

Connor's mouth falls open, about to reply that _Yes, Jude. I am such an idiot because I should have told you that I'm afraid of heights and that there's the possibility I'm going to puke on your brand new Stan Smith, by the end of the night._ But then, Jude shuts him up with his mouth even before having the chance to reply. He feels the outline of Jude's smile against his mouth, butterflies suddenly fluttering in his stomach at the gentle sensation of fingers brushing through his hair.

“I watched somewhere that this is a way to calm people down..”

  
Connor can't help but smile, nodding his head as he finally finds the courage to flutter his eyes open. He meets Jude's and there's no height that could make him look away from those gorgeous eyes staring back at him with so much love and devotion that makes his heart race in his chest. God. He loves him so much.

“I don't know where you get your infos from but let me tell you.. it's _working_.”

Jude smiles, his eyes falling shut as he dives in once again, _“Good.”_

 


End file.
